


Just the Beginning

by spidermanjack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other, Poor Yinsen, Tony Stark Has Issues, literally don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanjack/pseuds/spidermanjack
Summary: When a buisness deal in Afghanistan goes wrong, Tony Stark; Billionaire, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist is trapped.However, when he gets a shot of making it out of the cave. He loses a piece of himself. The world is glad the man is back, but this time, hes not alone.And he has a new status to add to the list.Villain...?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Just the Beginning

Tony doesn’t know how long he’s been there, trapped in a cave in the middle of Afghanistan with barely any food or water and with an idiot. The dusty and dirty air surrounds him as Yinsen is going off and on how the suit Tony is building is a waste of time.

“Maybe I could focus on building the damn thing if you would just shut up!” Tony snaps before looking at the camera that’s filming everything.  
“Maybe make yourself useful and help.” Tony snarled out in bitter anger. 

Yinsen looked up, his rant cut short. He stared at Tony in the silence. 

"Why should I help you? I saved your life and you still seem to want more?" He raised an eyebrow. Tony felt rage boil as he turned to Yinsen with the piece of metal in his hand, clutching it until his knuckles went white. He frowned. 

"Because if you don't fight you die. Make yourself useful or I'll kill you myself to get out of here faster." He strived towards Yinsen, stopping in front of him. "Help me get this bullshit done, and I'll pay you, yeah?"

Yinsen looks at the metal then back at the man 

“I’m not doing it for money, I'm doing it to not die, just like you.” Tony laughs bitterly at the man, Yinsen worriedly looks at him knowing anything could set him off. Deciding his fate he finally closes his mouth and walks to the metal suit.

Yinsen grabs the shitty laptop hooking it up to the suit to put in the code Tony tells him. Tony’s sweaty body slips in the suit with the help of Yinsen. 

“Hurry up, if they see us off camera long enough they’ll come running in and this entire thing would be ruined.” He ground out, standing in the heavy suit. He waited for the power bar to charge up. 

"Its loading, almost there, Stark." He looks over and gives a fake smile, rolling his eyes when he looks back at the laptop, adding the correct keys before pressing enter when the bar finally finished loading. The suit powering on. 

Tony chuckled and put the mask on with the help of Yinsen. 

"Let's kill us some terrorists." He powered up the gauntlets. 

After an hour, Tony and Yinsen make it out of the cave, seeing a light they haven’t seen in weeks. The shine against the armour was almost too good to be true, Tony was happy to get out but one other thing has to be done.

“We made it out Stark,” Yinsen starts, “But we aren’t finished.” The man turns around to face Stark with a smirk. Before he can open his mouth the suit powers up and the repulsor blasts in Yinsen’s face.

Tony watches his body fall into the dusty dirt getting out of the suit. He takes a deep breath in and looks around. It gave him a certain feeling seeing the bodies all over the ground, a sense of feeling alive, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He has control, he doesn’t feel like losing it again. 

Tony grabs a few things off the bodies, weapons and bullets before walking off into the empty and dry desert. Tony walks about five miles north before dropping in the warm golden sand below him. Soon, maybe about 5 mins, he hears the swooping of a helicopter, he looks up at the sky squinting.

The helicopter lands 60 yards away before an army of HYDRA members rush out , pointing their guns at him. Tony instantly puts his hands up,  
“Don’t shoot!” he yells.

The team say something but Tony can’t quite decipher what they were saying. He soon recognizes the language. Russian.  
“Не стреляйте, я на твоей стороне{Don't shoot, I’m on your side}” Tony tries and low and behold, it works. 

The guy, who seems to be the leader, walks to him standing in front of him.  
“Stand.” He says, accent dripping in his words. Tony stands up quick, arms still in the air. The man looks at him with a blank expression.

“My name is Vadik, I am the leader of HYDRA.” he pulls out a card like badge and shows it to Tony. “We have been looking for you ever since your name showed up on our screens saying you went missing.” he put the badge back in his pocket, he then walks around the man.

Tony laughs, mostly to himself, “I hope you weren’t watching me in the shower.” he jokes watching the man stop walking and give him a glare.

“This is no time for jokes!” Vadik yells pushing Tony down into the warm sand beneath them. Tony lets out a small yelp as the man continues “If you would get your head out of your ass you would realise what I’m saying.” He grits out before rubbing his face frustratingly.

Vadik grabs onto Tony's black tank top pulling him close, “Okay you listen here Stark, I will give you two choices and whichever one you choose will be your fate.” The mans grips tighter around the cloth, knuckles turning white. 

“You either join HYDRA or I leave you stranded with no food or water and have you dry out and starve to death.” He gives Tony a wicked smile, “What do you say?”

Tony smiles back, the wicked grin almost matching the mans exactly. “Hail Hydra” The man lets go of Tony’s shirt before pulling him off the ground helping him to the helicopter.

“Don’t you worry Stark.” Vadik he says helping Tony settle in, giving him a pair of headphones “You’ll be home soon,you’ll fit right in” He gives a thumbs up to the pilot, “Отвези нас домой{Take us home}” Vadik keeps a firm hand on Tony, before they’re heading off to the HYDRA base.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so please don't just too harshly, thank you


End file.
